These devices have been known for a long time and for a large variety of uses and applications, in particular on machines or machineries. Generally, they are composed of a crown, usually circular, from which handle and maneuver means abut, in some cases provided with a grip.
Depending on the different needs, the devices on the market can provide, or not, elements apt to stop the rotation of the maneuver shaft.
In order to obtain the movement of the mobile element on which the maneuver element is assembled only in maximum safety, and only at the hands of authorized operators, safety pressure means are provided and monitored from outside in order to engage, when activated, the structure on which the element is assembled and to prevent the rotation. At the moment, such means are composed by a piston, axially mobile, protruding outwardly and internally bearing at least one protruding pin and, in the structure on which the element is assembled, a variety of holes apt to receive said pins.
If required, the maneuver element is provided with a door lock of its axial shifts, for example in order to avoid manumissions or handling mistakes.
Usually, the safety means are composed of a grip element, protruding from the maneuver element, equipped with retractable protruding plug elements, from the bottom surface of the maneuver element and apt to engage holes provided on the surface on which the maneuver element is mounted. The movement of the grip element typically occurs through a push-pull system.
Such device type is assembled on machines and machineries, but in particular on closets for mobile archives: it is, therefore, extremely necessary that the operator is immediately informed and without doubt, whether the device is in maneuver position or it is blocked, in order to operate in complete control and safety.
For this purpose, in a previous patent, the applicant has provided that the grip element provided a dome structure provided with a central hole, in said hole houses being housed a cup button, hold in fixed position through the application between the spring means and the seal means provided within the central cavity of the dome structure. In this way, the remote identification of the lock status of the device is ensured. In particular, in order to facilitate the recognition of lock status, the cup button shows, on the lateral surface, a different coloring from the grip element, for example red.
Even if the solution here anticipated carries out its own scope, in an optimal way, the applicant could observe that still there were improvement margins in particular to make more visible, also in position of rest, the device functionality and to make easier the movement of the grip element. It was indeed noticed, from one side that the signal just when the system was locked was not always easy reading to the operators' eyes, and from the other one that the push-traction movement system revealed itself, in some cases, complex.
Object of the invention is therefore the overcoming of said disadvantages, realizing a maneuver element equipped with safety means of simple management and which presents means apt to indicate the functionality of the maneuver element in immediate way.
Furthermore, the applicant aimed to realize maneuver element having block elements which incorporate the rules proposed by the ADA ACT, and with particular attention to the “ADA standards for accessible design”. In these rules, it is clearly required to provide maneuver elements which can be activated with only a hand and which do not require a tight hold, pressing or wrist twisting. Besides, it is required that the maneuver element can be activated using, at most, a 20,2 N strength.
Further object is therefore to obtain a maneuver element which is compliant with the rules established by the ADA ACT.
Said objects are obtained through a maneuver element of the type composed by a element provided, on each end, with a protruding grip and centrally with safety means which can be activated under pressure and controlled from outside, apt to engage the structure on which it is mounted and to prevent the rotation, said pressure activated means, being composed of a button system having a central hole, housed within a depression of said maneuver element, and partially protruding from it, from the base of said button system abutting engaging and retaining plugs, housed free to move longitudinally within the holes obtained in said maneuver element, characterized in that fast remote identification means of the functionality of said maneuver and pressure fast activation means of said engaging and retaining plugs are associated with said button system, said pressure fast activation means of said plugs being composed by the association of engaging elements mounted on a rotor with driving and retaining elements provided on a stator complementary to said rotor.